Momentos
by Michelle Rigby
Summary: Respuesta a 30vicios. H-Hr . Cada momento que Harry pasaba con Hermione era único. Momento cuatro! Nieve. Sus ojos brillaban más que el sol, y la magia de la nieve hizo que se diera cuenta de cuanto valía ella para él...
1. Inexpicable Locura

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia, acá en fanfiction.. Me siento algo nerviosa, porque hace muucho que no escribo sobre esta linda parejita. Espero que les guste!**

**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora J.K Rowling.**

**No tengo nada más que decir que... ¡Lean!**

Como el chocolate...

-

-

Hr-H

-

-

**Inexplicable Locura**

**-**

**-**

**S**exto año en Hogwarts. Ya estaba cursando el sexto año, aún me era imposible creerlo. Luego de la muerte de Sirius, todo pareció haber transcurrido en un largo sueño y, recién ahora, sentía que había despertado.

Me había puesto el pijama e intentaba dormir, pero daba vueltas y vueltas, sintiéndome extrañamente incómodo. Era la primera vez que la mullida cama de Hogwarts no lograba hacerme sentir cómodo.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el techo, mientras que la luz de la luna hacía que viera formas extrañas en la madera. Y me entretuve un rato con esas formas extrañas. En una, había visto al hipogrifo Buckbeak; en otra, parecía ser Dumbledore y, finalmente, una cabeza rodeada por una especie de brillo… _o diminutos rizos_, e inmediatamente Hermione vino a mi mente.

Ahí supe que cualquier rastro de sueño se esfumaría. Gruñí, quitándome las frazadas y salí de la habitación para sentarme frente al fuego. Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme las gafas.

Veía, aun que todo era muy borroso. Aflojé mis hombros, arrullándome con el ruido de la chimenea, el crispar de la madera romperse a causa del calor y las chipas que saltaban de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Si esto era una broma, no me hacía gracia. Instintivamente miré sobre el sofá, y sólo noté una mancha blanca y amarilla.

"¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

Hermione no me contestó, pero avanzó hasta sentarse a mi lado. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y me corrí disimuladamente.

"¿No podías dormir?"

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Era como si mi voz se hubiera ido a alguna parte. Y me pregunté por qué su presencia me alteraba tanto.

Me estaba volviendo loco y un completo estúpido.

"¿Estabas pensando en él?"

Fruncí el ceño, sabiendo de quién estaba pensando. Sería fácil echarle la culpa a la muerte de Sirius por mi problema hacia Hermione, pero sabía que no era cierto.

"Harry, algo te sucede. ¿Por qué estuviste tan distante?"

Parpadeé sorprendido y volteé a mirarla, pero sólo fue una mancha borrosa como todo lo demás aquí.

"No es nada, de verdad", hablé finalmente, aunque mi voz salió demasiado ronca. "Estoy…"

"¿Y por qué me ignorabas?"

Cerré mi boca y me hundí más en el sillón. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro del por qué la ignoraba tanto y huía de ella como si tuviera alguna terrible enfermedad.

Y me sentía culpable, Hermione seguramente estaba pensando cualquier cosa.

"Yo no te estoy ignorando", respondí sin mirarla.

"Hoy no me hablaste"

"Hermione…", interrumpí, frunciendo el ceño aunque tenía razón.

"Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el cuartel"

Al nombrar ese lugar una gota de sudor salió de mi cuello, recorrió mi nuca y se deslizó hacia mi espalda, causándome escalofríos. En ese lugar, toda esta locura había empezado a formarse como un parásito.

Y todo porque había visto como se estaba trenzando el cabello. Aquél gesto inocente, mientras canturreaba una canción y dejaba expuesta su nuca y parte de su espalda, hizo que todo mi cuerpo empezara a arder y que mi corazón bombeara con fuerza.

Después, una noche había bajado para tomar algo fresco y ahí la vi. Usaba una camiseta gastada y un pequeño pantalón tan gastado que inclusive tenía gotitas de lavandina, y tomaba agua. Y una gota había salido de la comisura de suojo y se deslizó por su cuello hasta perderse en…

"¿Por qué?"

Sacudí la cabeza, despertándome. Hermione tenía un tono lastimero.

Me sentí culpable.

Ella no era la culpable. Tal vez fui yo, porque en este verano me di cuenta que ella era verdaderamente una chica. Eso me avergonzaba bastante como para no dirigirle la palabra e intentar huir de ella.

"No es tu culpa"

"Evidentemente, sí lo es"

"Hermione…", empecé y chasqueé la lengua, no encontrando cómo explicárselo. "Yo… Lo siento, no quise que te sintieras…", no encontraba palabras para explicarle todo.

Hermione se levantó abruptamente. No era necesario ver para saber que tenía los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, inclusive sabía que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sin decirme ni una palabra, emprendió marcha hacia la habitación de las chicas. ¿Estaba bien dejarlo así, que pensara que estaba molesto con ella¿Y si…?

"Hermione, espera"

Ella se detuvo.

Esto era una locura. Arriesgarme así, sabiendo que… sí, era lo mejor si lo pensaba con la mente fría. Después de todo, tenía que matar o morir; ese era mi destino. Y estaba bien que lo supiera todo.

Aún sabiendo todo esto, me fue difícil empezar.

"Creo que… Descubrí que yo…"¿qué es lo que estoy a punto de decir, por Merlín? "qué… me enamoré de ti"

Y todo se vio tan claro…

Muchos dicen que existe el amor a primera vista, y al darme cuenta que era una chica…

Hermione se acercó lentamente. Los pasos, suaves debido a la alfombra, me atormentaban en la cabeza que me daba vueltas y me mareaba. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para decir eso?

¡Cometí una locura!

"¿Y eso es motivo para ignorarme?", me preguntó Hermione con voz neutral y al no tener mi gafas no supe si estaba contenta o molesta por lo que escuchó.

"¿Y cómo debía reaccionar?", le pregunté pasmado. Me sentí como en quinto año, mientras que ella me aconsejaba sobre Cho.

Entonces, el milagro pasó. Escuché una risita nerviosa por parte de ella.

"Yo no te ignoré"

El tiempo se detuvo. La miré con los ojos bien abiertos cuando se sentó a mi lado. Abrí mi boca, volví a cerrarla, la abrí una vez más y, finalmente, enmudecí por completo.

Creo que estuvimos en completo silencio durante cinco minutos.

"¿Qué significa eso?", pregunté con un hilo de voz, pero no me molesté en aclararme la garganta.

Hermione rozó sus dedos contra los míos. Y sentí como las cosquillas que nacían subían por todo mi brazo.

"Que…", aspiró fuertemente y entrelazó su mano con la mía. "Que yo… también me enamoré de ti. Y no por eso te ignoré", agregó con la timidez palpable en su voz.

Ahora sentí como si el mundo mismo hubiera dejado de girar. Sólo cuando sentí que me asfixiaba recordé que tenía pulmones. Miré nuestras manos entrelazadas y volví a fijarme en ella, ahora un poco menos borrosa.

Estaba sonriendo.

"Qué locura…", suspiré entre dientes, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Una locura inexplicable.

Ella se acercó y recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro. La leve presión me causaba cosquilleos y era algo agradable.

"¿Y ahora me vas a ignorar?", me pregunta Hermione con un susurro y bajé lentamente la cabeza, para mirarla.

Volví a suspirar.

"No, supongo que no", respondí y, entonces, sonreí.

Ahora caía en la cuenta que ella también estaba enamorada de mí.

Y un recuerdo inevitable me vino a la mente.

"Hermione"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo sabes que yo beso bien?"

Ella quedó callada por un momento. Enderezó su cabeza, y se acercó tanto a mí que pude ver perfectamente sus ojos. Ví reflejada la chimenea y a mí mismo en ellos. Y deseé que siempre fuera así.

"En realidad, no lo sé", respondió finalmente.

Mi pecho se llenó con una calidez agradable.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

Estando tan cerca, pude ver como se sonrojaba. Se veía… muy linda.

Como siendo incapaz de pronunciar palabras, finalmente asintió.

Le sostuve el rostro con mi mano, agradeciendo que no fuera un beso húmedo como el primero. Me acerqué lentamente, deleitándome con el aliento de Hermione golpeándome sutilmente el rostro.

Ladeé mi cara y rocé sus labios suavemente, como temiendo que ella retrocediera. Pero, en vez de ello, echó sus brazos sobre mi cuello. Finalmente, nuestros labios se encontraron. Una vez más. Y otra vez, y otra vez…

Hasta sumergirme en la locura. Pero, sinceramente, deseaba que esta estúpida e inexplicable locura durara para siempre.


	2. Apuestas

**Los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen a la 'Gran Jefa'.**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me hicieron poner contenta. Ah! Y, Andreaeb182, son conjuntos de drabbles, por supuesto que los voy a continuar.**

**Agradeciendo de verdad por su amabilidad, aquí dejo otro drabble que espero que sea de su agrado. En lo personal, me gustó.**

**¡Lean y dejenme reviews, por favor!**

* * *

**_Como el chocolate._**

**-**

**-**

**Apuestas.**

**-**

**-**

¿**C**uándo se metió en este terrible lío? Hermione se mordió los labios, nerviosa. De hecho, demasiado nerviosa. Sus manos temblaban cuando sujetó el palo de la escoba y casi pierde el equilibrio estando a tan sólo dos centímetros del suelo.

A lo lejos escuchó las burlas de Ron. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero el pelirrojo se rió en su cara y le volvió a recordar el por qué estaba montada sobre una escoba. Para probarse a sí misma que no le temía a las alturas y para demostrar a sus amigos que… que era buena montando en una escoba.

Aunque la idea ahora no parecía tan fácil. Se sentía tan tonta como cuando la primera vez que tuvieron clases de vuelo. Estuvo insegura en ese momento, no era algo que pudiera aprenderse en los libros y, además, en ese tiempo también era otra Hermione.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo. Seguramente él también se estaba riendo de ella. "¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!", exclamó Hermione echando los hombros hacia atrás para tener una postura orgullosa. Demostrando una vez más que era merecedora de estar en la casa Gryffindor. "Le demostraré a Ron lo equivocado que está"

Harry miró sobre el hombro de Hermione, clavando los ojos en su pelirrojo amigo que miraba expectante. Le guiñó el ojo, mientras que daba la media vuelta y se volvía hacia el castillo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. _Traidor._

"Sujétate fuerte", Harry miró como Hermione inclinaba los hombros y fruncía profundamente el ceño, completamente concentrada. Notó que los puños de ella estaban blancos. "Eh… Tampoco exageres, Hermione"

"¿Eh? .¿Qué?", balbuceó sorprendida y miró sus manos, le lanzó a Harry una sonrisa algo tímida y aflojó ligeramente el agarre. Tomó aire nuevamente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, diciéndole que estaba casi preparada.

Y la admiró por eso.

"Inclínate un poco hacia abajo", murmuró Harry demostrándole como debía hacerlo y su amiga lo imitó. "Golpea el suelo con tu pie, estírate hacia arriba y…"

Y casi inmediatamente, Hermione se hallaba siete metros arriba de la cabeza de Harry. Parecía aturdida, porque parpadeaba rápidamente y su boca formaba una pequeña 'o'. Rápidamente la acompañó, bastante sorprendido también.

"¡Wow, Hermione! .¡Bien hecho!"

Hermione recuperó la compostura y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No es… tan complicado"

"Eres muy inteligente"

El rostro de la castaña volvió a teñirse de ese color rojo, pero la pequeña sonrisa se transformó una de completa satisfacción. Sonreía porque fue capaz de hacer algo que, sinceramente, le aterraba. Y descubrió que no era tan malo como creía.

¿O era porque estaba cerca de Harry?

"¿Qué dices? .¿Una carrera?"

"¿Qué?", murmuró Hermione, despertando de sus pensamientos.

Había un brillo travieso en los ojos esmeralda.

"¿Una carrera?"

"Pe… Pero, Harry, apenas puedo… puedo mantenerme en esta cosa", tartamudeó Hermione, volviéndose a morder el labio inferior.

"Sólo debes inclinarte para avanzar más rápido y cuando quieres doblar", respondió Harry alegremente. "¿Qué dices? .¿Damos una vuelta por el Campo?"

Hermione no parecía muy segura.

"Y si gano me tendrás que ayudar en clases de Pociones", agregó el muchacho despreocupadamente.

Ahora la chica parecía interesada.

"¿Y si yo gano?"

"Eh… ¿Te ayudo con la pedo?"

"**P.E.D.D.O**", gruñó Hermione frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación, pero luego de meditarlo insegura, lo miró con ojos brillantes. "De acuerdo"

Y ambos se tomaron la mano en señal de que el trato estaba hecho. Harry volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo cuando su piel rozó contra la suave de Hermione, pero como siempre la ignoró.

Ambos fijaron sus vistas hacia el frente.

Empezó la carrera a alta velocidad por el campo vacío de Quidditch. Harry estaba sorprendido por la rapidez en que Hermione aprendía, hasta que luego recordó lo inteligente que era ella.

Se inclinó un poco más para aumentar la velocidad, pero la chica lo seguía de cerca. De hecho, muy de cerca.

En la última curva, parecía que Hermione iba a ganarle pero Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a inclinarse más. Prácticamente no había diferencias entre ellos y, de pronto, una mirada aterradora lo desconcertó.

"¡Harry¡ .¡.¿Cómo paro esta cosa?.!", chilló Hermione aterrada.

"¡Diablos!", masculló Harry.

¡Había olvidado decirle ese pequeño detalle!

Con un gesto en la cabeza, Harry le indicó a Hermione que bajara para estar cerca de la hierba. Los ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, y los nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

Nunca la había visto tan espantada.

Una vez que Hermione estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, Harry soltó su escoba y saltó hacia la chica, abrazándola y girando su cuerpo, de modo que su espalda chocara contra el suelo y ella no se hiciera daño.

Las escobas cayeron rápidamente.

"¡Ha… Harry!", exclamó Hermione con angustia, sujetando su rostro con sus cálidas manos.

¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta que su amiga era tan cálida?

"¡Lo lamento!"

Se sostuvo con sus antebrazos, sonriendo.

"No fue nada", murmuró con un tono de disculpa. "Fui yo…"

"¡No! .¡Fue mi culpa! Si no hubiera hecho esa tonta apuesta con Ron…", y Hermione suspiró, aterrada.

"¿Eh?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y se separó de su amigo, con las mejillas más rojas que los colores de Gryffindor.

"Perdí la apuesta"

"¿Y?", siguió Harry alzando una ceja.

"Tengo que besarte", respondió Hermione de forma automática, mirándolo pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella bajó la cabeza violentamente, avergonzada.

"¡.¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?.!"

La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente.

"¡Lo… Lo lamento! Pero… Es que… Ron estaba tan molesto, y dijo que si yo… yo me caía de la escoba, o te hacía caer de tu escoba… Yo… tenía que besarte", balbuceó Hermione tímidamente.

"¿Qué… tú qué? .¿Y…? .¿Por qué yo?"

"¡No lo sé, Harry!"

Pero Harry no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué podía llevar a Hermione a aceptar una apuesta así? Si él estuviera en su lugar, Ron debía de darle algo muy importante… Y rechazaba la idea de que ella quería besarlo.

¡Era estúpido!

¿No?

"¿Y qué ganabas tú?", le preguntó curioso.

Ahora Hermione sonrió, pero siempre con un dejo nervioso.

"Me ayudaría con la P.E.D.D.O"

"Ya veo…", musitó Harry y la miró pensativamente. Hermione se levantó y se sacudió el resto de la hierba de su cuerpo, y fue hacia donde estaban las escobas. "Her…"

"Espero que la escoba no esté rota", dijo la muchacha mirando el palo con atención, tratando de buscar algún rasguño.

Harry se acomodó las gafas y también se acercó a su escoba, echándosela sobre su hombro. Aún estaba aturdido por lo de la apuesta. Él no quería besar a Hermione. ¡Claro que no, era su amiga!

"Odio estas cosas", gruñó Hermione apretando el palo de la escoba. En realidad, sólo lo había dicho eso porque se sentía tensa. Tenía que besar a Harry. ¡Ron y sus tontas locuras!

Desde que estaba saliendo con Luna, intentaba a toda costa juntarlos de alguna manera. No iba a negar que Harry fuera atractivo, pero él era su mejor amigo desde los once años. Sólo eso. **Amigo**.

"No lo hiciste tan mal", sonrió Harry a lo que Hermione también le contestó. "Vamos a guardarlas en el armario"

"Sí"

No iba a besarlo, Harry nunca dejaría que ella lo besase.

Y, por alguna extraña forma, Hermione se sintió triste.

* * *

Llegaron al armario de las escobas y Harry estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando finalmente se dio vuelta y la observó.

"¿Vas a hacer lo de la apuesta?", preguntó.

Nuevamente, las mejillas de ella tomaron un ligero color.

"¡No, claro que no!", la voz de Hermione le salió chillona y tuvo que carraspear para recuperar su tono de voz. "Ya, olvídalo, Harry".

¿En qué estaba pensando? .¿Por qué había deseado, sólo por un instante, que Harry realmente la besara? .¡Era su amigo, su amigo! Nada más. No significaba nada más que eso. No tenía importancia que sus ojos la pusieran nerviosa (hasta tal punto de sonrojarse), tampoco que su cuerpo aún sintiera la presión de los brazos de Harry y mucho menos que su voz pareciera resonar por todo su cuerpo.

Le dio la espalda e iba a salir rápidamente de la habitación, cuando una fuerte mano se cerró en su muñeca. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo y los ojos se abrieron de par en par. Se sintió arrastrada hacia atrás, pasando cerca del cuerpo de Harry, hasta que su espalda sintió la fría pared.

Y se vio acorralada. Cada mano de Harry estaba apoyada contra la pared, a la altura de sus orejas. Lo miró casi aterrorizada a los ojos. Esos ojos color esmeralda. Hermione no sabía en que lío se estaba metiendo hasta que finalmente pudo notar el brillo en su mirada y la boca de Harry estuvo tan cerca de la suya que casi se rozaban.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Hermione no sabía que hacer.

"¿Lista?"

¿Lista para qué?

Preguntas estúpidas. Era más que obvio. Pero no quería… No, no así. Quería que, al menos, Harry la besara por gusto propio y no por una apuesta.

"¿Lista?", preguntó otra vez.

"No", respondió ella.

Y sin embargo, cerró los ojos cuando sintió la cálida presión en su boca. Se sintió flotar, volar. Esto era mil veces mejor que la escoba, que un simple dulce, que una cerveza de manteca.

Hermione nunca había probado tanta dulzura en un simple beso. Y mucho menos había pensado que esa dulzura podía provenir de Harry. Era tan… tan exquisito como el chocolate.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, apretándolo más contra ella en un gesto casi inevitable, respondiendo a su beso con ansias. Era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando esto y una vez que lo probó… realmente no quería dejarlo.

Ojala Harry estuviera sintiendo, al menos, la milésima parte de lo que él la estaba haciendo sentir ahora. Su abrazo, su beso, su respiración chocando contra su rostro… se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan _especial_…

Y se separaron. Pero Hermione no deshizo el abrazo. Harry tampoco.

Jadeantes, se compartían el aliento. Ella se perdía entre las lagunas esmeraldas, encontrándose allí. Él sonreía.

Entonces, Hermione despertó y dejó de abrazarlo. Sus brazos se deslizaron del cuello de Harry como si fuera una tela hasta que colgaron inertes sobre los costados de su cuerpo.

"Creo…", murmuró Hermione sonrojada. Era la primera vez que recibía un beso como este. "Iré… Iré a decirle a… a Ron que ya… ya…", intentó bromear pero fue en vano.

Ahogó un grito desesperado y abrió los ojos, el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Quitó sus ojos de los de Harry e intentó huir de este lugar tan pesado. ¿O era porque Harry lo hacía tan pensado?

Pero como la primera vez, Harry la sujetó de la muñeca y Hermione se detuvo.

"Lo de… Lo de hace un rato no lo hice… por la apuesta", murmuró Harry con voz ronca, las mejillas algo coloradas y los ojos brillantes.

A Hermione siempre le gustó ese color.

No respondió. Esperó a que él siguiera hablando.

"Te… te besé porque quise"

Siguió esperando.

"Hermione…"

Ella se mordió los labios.

"Yo… yo también te besé porque quise…"

Ambos se miraron. No dijeron nada. Ni una palabra. Harry se acercó hacia ella y le quitó un mechón de su hombro, alzándole el mentón. Tentativamente, su rostro estaba cerca pero dudó.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Hermione disfrutó el sentir la respiración sobre su rostro. En el exterior hacia frío, pero en ese cuartito donde se guardaban las escobas… era cálido, muy cálido.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Volvió a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella.

Y, en su interior, agradeció que Harry provocara esa carrera. También le agradeció a Ron, porque sin su apuesta estaba segura que esto jamás hubiera pasado. Al fin de cuentas, todo había empezado por las apuestas.


	3. Instante

**Primero, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que me leyeron en el drabble anterior. Muchas gracias, de todo corazón.**

**Segundo, los personajes no son míos y les pertenecen a la Doña Rowling. Ya lo saben.  
**

**Y, tercero, me gustó este drabble. Espero que a ustedes también.**

* * *

**Instante.**

**F**ue un instante. Tan efímero que aún le resultaba difícil saber si fue todo su imaginación. Harry se sintió débil, triste, desolado. La miró, deseando volver a ver esa expresión en su rostro pero lo único que encontró fue pena.

Ella bajó la mirada, con tristeza. Hizo lo mismo, apretando los puños. ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar? ¿Por qué no la odiaba? ¿Por qué no estaba gritando como un loco desquiciado? Harry deseó poder hacer eso, deseó actuar de esa manera pero, simplemente, no pudo.

_No pudo._

Tiempo.

El tiempo se le escapó de sus manos, como el agua que uno intentaba atrapar con sus manos. Ojala se hubiera dado cuenta antes, ojala hubiera llegado primero, ojala esto no estuviera sucediendo.

Hermione se acercó. Harry notó que tenía los puños apretados entre sus ropas.

"Sólo…", dijo con un hilo de voz, en un tono tan bajo que tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar, "sólo… puedo ofrecerte este momento, Harry"

Cuando ambos se miraron, vio las lágrimas sobre sus ojos. La luna se escapó de las nubes de tormenta y volcó su luz momentáneamente sobre ellos. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa y tan triste.

"Sólo este instante", finalizó con la voz quebrada, acariciando su mejilla con su tibia mano.

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que con sólo esa caricia estaba calmando todas las penas que en un futuro podía sentir. Su calor le daba fuerzas, le daba recuerdos de un tiempo en que pudieron estar juntos y esperanzas. Esperanzas para que este instante se vuelva eterno.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y suspiró con dolor, con pesar. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Sin embargo no pudo negársele y asintió.

Escuchó como Hermione soltaba un lloroso y antes de que se rompiera a llorar y amargar el último recuerdo, rodeó su cintura con el brazo que estaba libre, la acercó hacia él y sin preguntar, la besó.

La besó como nunca antes había besado a una mujer, como nunca antes había besado a una amiga. Este momento sería eterno en su mente, no importa cuanto tiempo pasase.

Dejó de besarla, pero apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Temblaba. Lo sentía. Y era orgulloso por ello.

"Harry… por favor…"

"Sólo este momento", pidió una vez más, besándola otra vez.

La luz de la luna se apagó y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.


	4. Nieve

**Los Personajes no son míos, son de la 'Doña' Rowling.**

**Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Creo que actualicé bastante rápido, acá traígo un drabble recién salidito del horno!**

**

* * *

**

Nieve.

**E**l frío se coló por los pasillos de Hogwarts como un monstruo sigiloso y peligroso. Pronto, se empezaron a escuchar los estornudos y las quejas de resfriados que era inevitable pensar que la enfermedad tuviera cierto poder mágico para propagar tal epidemia.

La mañana se había despertado cubierta por una tupida capa blanca, seca y fría, helada. Había nevado, y esta vez con muchísima intensidad. Las nubes seguían tan grises como desde que empezó la nevada, así que –seguramente- el colegio tendría nieve para rato.

Hermione no era una romántica, o eso quería creer, pero se había sentado en un tronco seco donde podía ver perfectamente el lago, con idea tonta sobre su cabeza. Sabía que esto era mínimo en comparación con otras cosas que ella lograba hacer, pero la nieve siempre le había resultado mágica.

Aunque costara creerlo, ella no había traído ningún libro para acompañar este instante de soledad que se tomó. Pero su sonrisa era prueba inevitable de que no lo necesitaba y se sentía completamente llena así.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

Hermione despegó su vista del blanco lago y se perdió entre sus ojos verdes, sintiéndose feliz por verlo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que le sucedía eso. Cada vez que notaba la presencia de Harry, una gran felicidad nacía en su pecho.

"Nada", contestó con sinceridad, aunque esa palabra salía rara de sus labios.

Harry frunció el ceño. Al parecer, él también lo pensaba.

Sin preguntar, aunque no era necesario que hiciera eso, el muchacho se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio. Lo único audible alrededor de ellos era la vida del bosque, el viento frío moviendo las ramas de los árboles y sus respiraciones.

"Harry…"

"¿Qué?"

Hermione lo miró y él sostuvo su mirada. Sonrió, y él le contestó con una vaga sonrisa. Volvió a mirar el paisaje que tenía en frente y, tímidamente, se acercó más hacia su amigo.

"¿No te… parece… mágico la nieve?"

Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido y confundido. El viento golpeó fuertemente contra ellos, haciendo mover salvajemente los cabellos negros del chico y apenas levemente los rizos de la muchacha.

No supo qué contestar.

"Sé… Sé que no es lo mismo que la magia que conocemos, pero… Pienso que es la única magia que los muggles pueden ver. ¿No te parece eso suficiente para que sea mágico?"

Ahora fue el turno de Harry acercarse tímidamente a ella. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus rodillas chocaron y ella apoyó una mano sobre la suya, apretándosela fuertemente.

Harry observó su mano, envuelta en una cálida y suave caricia que parecía llenarlo más de lo que debería. Levantó su mirada hacia ella y se perdió entre sus ojos color chocolate.

Estaban brillando.

Brillaban más que cualquier cosa, más que el sol y la luna.

Harry nunca la había visto tan hermosa… O, tal vez, nunca quiso darse cuenta de cuán hermosa era.

"Hace frío", murmuró Hermione y, como si fuera una excusa, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Harry sintió como su nariz rozaba contra el cabello de Hermione. Siempre creyó que se sentiría como algo esponjoso, pero nunca pensó que sería lo más suave que había sentido.

Percibió su aroma.

Ella olía a magia.

Se quitó la bufanda y cubrió un extremo el cuello de Hermione, mientras que con el otro extremo la cubría a su cuello. Ella volvió a su posición, apretando un poco más su mano y Harry se la correspondió.

"Harry, mira…", susurró Hermione, elevando su dedo hacia una pequeña pelusa blanca que cayó sobre su túnica.

Sonrió, con una inexplicable ternura y gran amor hacia la chica que tenía al lado. No, no era inexplicable. Tal vez, siempre sintió aquello pero se reprimió para no dañar a Ron.

Pero ahora no se reprimiría… Al menos, por el momento.

"Está nevando"

Harry miró a Hermione.

Hermione miró a Harry.

Y no fueron concientes de nada más.


End file.
